Patient self-management is a cornerstone of quality care for patients with type 2 diabetes. This study will examine the implementation of the Stanford Chronic Disease Self-Management program within an urban American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) community. A Community Advisory Committee consisting of AI/AN community leaders will be used to review the chronic disease curriculum and make necessary changes so that it is culturally appropriate for the urban AI/AN population. Through a wait-list control design, the following outcomes for evaluating the intervention's impact will be measured: health status (health related quality of life, hemoglobin A1c, weight, height, and blood pressure) self-management behaviors (aerobic exercise, communication with physicians, diet, glucose self-monitoring, and self-examination of the feet), and perceived self-efficacy. A process evaluation of the chronic disease self-management program will be conducted to examine any changes made to the curriculum to make the curriculum culturally competent. It is hypothesized that participants in the chronic disease self-management program, when compared at 6 months and 12 months after baseline, will demonstrate improvements in these outcome measures.